Transmission time interval bundling (TTI-B) is a feature designed to improve uplink coverage at a cell edge. In TTI-B, a user device may send a number of redundancy versions of the same uplink data in consecutive transmission time intervals, rather than sending a signal transmission of uplink data. Accordingly, the likelihood that a base station will successfully receive and decode one of the versions of the uplink data is greater than when only a single transmission of the uplink data is sent.
To activate or deactivate TTI-B, the base station may send a message (e.g., a mobility control information message) to the user device that specifies a target base station for handover, which is the same as the base station currently serving the user device. The message may also instruct the user device to activate or deactivate TTI-B. In other words, the base station may perform a handover of a communication session to itself (e.g., an intra-cell handover), thereby performing a media access control (MAC) reset to communicate using TTI-B or to stop communicating using TTI-B.